


Behind Every Great Man

by Aquatics



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Art, F/M, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Elodie rules from the shadows.





	Behind Every Great Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireia/gifts).


End file.
